This application if for the Harvard Vanguard Medical Associates (HVMA) to participate in the Childhood Asthma Management Program Continuation Study/Phase 2 (CAMPCS/2). The abstract and, research p_a0 for CAMPCS/2 are included in the application for the Washington University (Robert Strunk, PI). This HVMA clinic is committed to participating in CAMPCS/2 and supports the continued follow up of CAMP patients. We will continue to collect data of high quality. We enrolled 124 patients in CAMP and enrolled 115 patients in CAMPCS. The families and patients of CAMPCS continue to be committed to the study and we anticipate their continued involvement through CAMPCS/2. We have successfully recruited 94% of the original CAMP cohort into CAMPCS, and we will continue to recruit the original CAMP cohort for CAMPCS/2. Participation in CAMPCS has been excellent with 94-97% of patients completing CAMPCS study visits for which the completion window has closed.